Between Time and Destiny
by Raven Harkinian
Summary: After years of peace and prosperity after defeating the Great King of Evil, a new warning is presented, but its meaning is a mistery. Could it be that the darkness is really coming to Hyrule once again?


_Hello, everyone!_

_Raven Harkinian here! I guess most of you, if not all of you that come here, haven't never heard of me in any way. And that's because I'm an Spanish speaker, so my fanfics are actually in that language._

_What am I doing here then? Well, I wanted to share my still in-progress story of The Legend of Zelda. This story will develvop after the events of Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask, some years later obviously, as stated in the summary._

_I actually have trouble with English. I can understand it just fine when I'm just reading it, but when I'm writing, it gets troublesome for various reasons._

_So that's why I asked my good friend **Fox McCloude** to help me, being my Beta in these translations._

_Anyway! Here is the prologue, hope that you people like it! _

_I present to you, The Legend of Zelda: Between Time and Destiny!_

* * *

— _Where…?_

_A soft and feminine whisper was heard in all the surroundings full of darkness, which was extended to the infinity, with the voice making echo in the void of the place._

_— Where am I…?_

_Still feeling a little dazed, she tried to look around, wanting to find anything that could give her a clue of her whereabouts, but couldn't even know if she was actually able to see in any direction. She couldn't feel the movements of her eyes, or even her neck. Trying to move her neck, the result was the same, not being able to feel anything and so, not knowing if she was actually moving, and that was giving her a terribly sense of panic, afraid of being paralyzed._

_But before saying anything on the matter, at last she was able to see something in that dark world. A ray of blue light coming from her right, and when she directed her sight to that direction, it was a relief to note that her body does move, even if she can't still feel anything._

_With her eyes now looking that way, the ray of light became a little clearer, now being noticeable how it was traveling like a comet, with a long trail following its way. In a couple of seconds, the ray passed her position, making her follow it with her eyes, and see at the distance another flash of light, but that was staying in the same place, and it was also green, with a weaker light, being suppressed by the shadows._

_Watching the event with full attention, being very curious and intrigued with what could happen; she was surprised the moment the blue beam of light impacted with the green one, creating a distortion that started to make the darkness dissipate as the expanding light that began to bathe everything, blinding her and making her feel like she was being pushed with extreme force._

* * *

— Ahhhhh! ...

With an agitated cry, a young lady bolted up from her bed until she sat on it, removing the soft covers from her body, wanting to feel even the tiniest sensation of freedom and movement.

Taking deep breaths, she could feel some sweat in her temple, but did not do anything about it, just leaving her head down and a lost look in her eyes. Because of that, the young woman was surprised the moment there was a pounding sounding in the room, which made her flinch a little. Lifting her eyes in the direction of that sound, she was able to notice that it was coming from the door.

From the other side, a feminine voice was heard.

— Milady? Are you all right? I thought I heard you scream a moment ago!

With her eyes locked on the door for a moment, blinking a couple of times, it took a while for the message coming from that voice to sink in into her mind, but when that happened, her eyes opened more and she was more awaken.

— I'm fine! I'm fine, don't worry, nothing happened, it's just…

The lady's voice toned down a little before she can finish her sentence, being once again lost in her own thoughts, remembering her rude awakening.

— Milady?

And once again the person, obviously a woman, snapped her out of her day dreaming the moment she talked from the other side of the door. So the young lady decided to pay the deserved attention.

— It's nothing —taking the covers completely off of her legs, she turned on her bed until her feet could touch the floor, almost welcoming the cool sensation—, please, come in; I wouldn't like to keep talking so loud because of the door in between.

Without a second thought, the request was granted, and the door of the big and elegant room opened. An adult woman entered the room; she was wearing an outfit that was a clear giveaway of her job as a maid, having a long gray dress with a white apron covering from her shoulders to her knees. Her hat covered part of her hair, which was of a notably deep black, and it was tied at the back of her head.

Once inside, and closing the door behind her, the woman slowly came closer to the younger one still sitting at the border of the bed; bowing a little, with her hands resting in front of her legs, giving a respectful reverence.

— Good morning, Your Highness —the moment that words escaped her lips, the older woman was instantly with her back straight once more, having a surprised and almost scared expression on her face, covering her mouth with one hand—. Ah! I-I'm so sorry! It's just that I am so used to…

With a smile on her lips and her eyes closed, the young woman shook her hand in a disregarding manner.

— Don't worry; there is no problem with that. Good morning to you too, Eva.

Even so, the maid was still looking a little worried, but her hand was no longer covering her mouth, having in back in front of her legs.

— But…

— I told you, it's nothing —this time she shook her head, opening her eyes to see the other woman, keeping the smile on her face —. Why don't you better help me prepare myself? I think there is a long day ahead.

That seemed enough to pull the poor woman out of her embarrassment, letting out another gasp in surprise but still nodded with her head. Not wanting to delay her duty any longer, she went to the wardrobe in the room, and opened it to start looking inside of it, leaving the young lady to her thoughts once again.

_— To be honest, even I am still having a hard time getting used to it…_

Her eyes went towards the window on the other side of the room, which granted her a great view of her home, even being able to see a little more than the long and green fields, even more the mountains.

— _Everything looks the same as always, but now, somehow, it feels different…_

— What do you think of this one?

A little surprised at the sudden question, since she was lost in her thoughts once more, she returned her sight to the other person in the room, watching how she was lifting one of her regular dress of short sleeves, with a very pale pink color.

She hid a joking expression with a soft smile. Sometimes she asked herself how could be that, despite everything, her signature clothes seemed to be a variant of the color pink. Even if she had a lot of different dresses of different colors, she didn't want to lose time searching for another, so she nodded, predicting, and seeing, how the older woman also took an extra cloth of color magenta, making the younger one shake her head imperceptibly, still smiling of her own thoughts.

— All right, this one it is!

With the chosen clothes, and some underwear, in her hands, the maid went to one of the furniture close to the bed, leaving it there. Then she took the room divider that was against the wall, and opened it to put it in the proper place, close to the same furniture where she left the clothes.

The young woman stood up after that, going behind the room divider while the older lady took in her arms the clothes once again.

Once behind it, hiding from everyone, she started to remove her long nightgown, starting from her arms, removing the straps one after another, then just sliding it down her chest, letting it go down by itself to the floor, moving her feet to grab it and putting on the room divider before showing a hand out of a side.

Silently, the maid gave her the first clothes, and during that time when she was starting to get dressed, the noble woman was once again thinking about the images that she saw in her dream, even if there wasn't that many.

— _What could it mean? Even if I could understand what the two lights represent…I still don't have an explanation for what I saw._

Lost in her thoughts, she went out from behind the room divider, already dressed, using her hands to move her hair outside of her dress. The sound of her steps gave a clear signal that she also put on a pair of shoes. Moving forward to the boudoir, she sits in front of the mirror, noting almost distractedly how the other woman took her place behind her and, taking the hair brush, she started to work on her hair.

_— Are we in danger? It has been too long since we are at peace…but it was also a long time ago since I had a dream like this one. The last time…the last time nothing actually happened…it was a great figure full of darkness and evil that impacted in the land…but that never happened, there was nothing like it._

For a long time, that had disturbed her. Not being able to comprehend the meaning of that dream because she didn't feel anything nearby, she didn't know what to do. But time passed, and nothing happened, just like the dream never occurred again.

Maybe it hadn't been her or her homeland that had been in danger, maybe it had been something far away…maybe the one that had been in danger was…

— Do you like it this way?

Being completely torn up from her train of thoughts, she directed her eyes to see Eva had already fixed her hair the way she was used to, with her two curly hair locks falling from the sides of her head, in front of her ears. And the rest of her straight hair falling behind her back.

Still a little stunned because of her far away thoughts; she needed some time before nodding with her head, remembering to smile to her maid.

— It's perfect, thank you.

The brunette smiling for her gratitude, before going for the accessories and jewelry that she was obligated to wear, something that made her sigh even if she didn't want to, but still keeping a little smile to avoid putting an annoyed face.

— I seriously can't understand why do I have to wear that amount of metal.

She watched how the woman returned with a pair of triangle-shaped earrings, two long bracelets, a belt with a couple of trimmings, and a big necklace, everything made of pure gold.

— It's part of your image. This way it's easier for you to show your status and who you are.

— A show-off that likes to rub in the faces of others how much gold I have?

Looking extremely worried and scandalized, the maid didn't take much time before starting to shake her head.

— No, no! Not that way, Milady! Nobody does see it that way! I assure you!

The young lady smiled again, although in a softer way, watching her through the mirror while she starts to put on the earrings herself.

— If only I could be sure of that. I need to do something about it…but for the moment I have no other choice —she showed her right arm to her companion —. Go ahead, let's get this over with.

Eva nodded with her head and, taking one of the bracelets, she opened to put it on the offered place. Feeling the cold metal close around her skin, the younger woman asked herself if this was probably a similar sensation to how a prisoner felt when they were being put on the shackles.

With the second bracelet now in her arm, she closed her eyes, denying her previous thoughts. No matter what, she is not going to compare her duty to a condemned life. Fortunately it did not go that far…

She stood up seeing how her maid takes now the belt, and stepping aside a little from the chair to give her more space, she lifted her arms for the woman to be able to put easily the belt around her waist, closing in the front with a big broach what was in the middle; being able to feel the trimmings now the against her thighs,

_— It's really necessary for her to help me with all of this? — _The young woman asked herself when Eva went to grab something else, being that a couple of golden shoulder pieces with a long accessory hanging from the right one, almost like another necklace. They held together a long white piece of fabric — _I guess for that I do need help…_

Eva once again took her place behind her, and put both pieces in each shoulder, taking care in left the fabric correctly in place, being now obvious that it was a long and elegant cape. After that, the young lady lift one arm after another, letting the maid close both close the safes of the shoulder pieces, and then taking the long accessory from the end of it and taking it to the left shoulder piece, looking for the safe to leave it locked and resting just against the upper part of the chest.

— I can't help but wonder if it's actually a bother to you to help me with this kind of things.

While putting the necklace around the younger woman's neck, the maid shook her head once again, smiling in an almost motherly way to her.

— Of course it's not, it's my pleasure to be able to help you to be presentable, I swear.

Smiling thankfully for her words, she took a soft breath knowing that there was only one accessory left.

The sound of steps, followed up by the sound of a box being opened, signaled to her that Eva went to grab just that last accessory, so she was prepared to see that small crown in the woman's hands the moment she opened her eyes.

It was still strange to her not seeing a red jewel in the center, being now a completely golden part, similar to a crest, with the emblem of her homeland, instead.

She put her head down a little to give to her loyal maid no trouble to put the crown around her head. It's not that she was actually much taller than her, but there was nothing wrong in making some things easier for someone else that is giving you a hand.

— You are ready, Milady.

Lifting her head, she smiled once again with a lot of gratitude, nodding with a soft movement.

— I sincerely thank you, Eva.

— There is nothing to thank. Like I told you before, it's my pleasure.

Sharing a smile one last time, the brunette did another bow and then started to walk to the door, being followed some steps behind by the elegant lady.

Eva opened the door, going back with it to stand at the side to let the younger woman pass first. Said woman moved her head a little, nodding to give her her thanks.

— Thank you.

She continued her way outside of the room, looking at the long corrido that extended from side to side from her position. Not much later she heard the sound of steps and a door closing, obviously her maid also leaving the room.

— Let's go, Eva.

Nodding with her head, the maid started to walk to the right, following the corridor, not being much after that the lady once again starts to follow her at a calm pace.

During the walk, she was able to see some men wearing very noble armors, white from head to toe, holding firmly a spear in their right hands. Every one of them saluted her bowing with their heads in a sign of respect, which she responded in the same fashion, but without stopping her steps.

Going through another corridor where the pillars leave some spaces open to see the outer world, the young woman directed her attention in the peaceful and calm morning, looking at the clean sky and hearing the soft and fresh air. All of that made her have questions again, but in the outside she hided that, still walking behind her maid.

— _Why? What it's going to happen? Everything…everything looks so normal, what it's going to happen that I dreamed that? Or maybe it's something that it's going to happen far away again? Would it be right to not be worried?_

Closing her eyes, she still continued her walk, trusting the sensations that her surroundings give her, meditating more about the situation.

_— What should I do if it is another threat? Would I be able to protect them all? After all…he is not here…_

Instantly she closed her fists more tightly in front her legs, doing everything to cut the direction that her thoughts were going, even shook her head to manage that same goal.

— _No…_

— We are here, Milady.

She stopped at her maid's words, opening her eyes to notice the big curtain that was in front of them. Now she was able to clearly her a lot of people on the other side. And one voice stood more than the others, shouting with force to announce her entrance.

— The sovereign of Hyrule, Her Majesty, Queen Zelda Nohansen Hyrule!

With the curtain being lifted by a soldier present there, Zelda walked forward to go inside the great hall, looking directly with her blue eyes at every person that was reunited there. Her people. Shouting with glee for their queen.

— _This is MY kingdom! And no matter what happens, I will not let anything or anyone threat it once again!_


End file.
